Midsummer Romance
by Blaqk-Shadow
Summary: Davey is lord of his own mansion with his greedy brothers, and wishes for nothing more than to be left alone, but will the new stable boy Jade convince him otherwise? *DISCLAIMER* I do not know or own afi! XxXx.
1. In The Beginning

"…_but nothing compares, or ever will compare, to the love I felt, for him"._

Davey put down his quill, the last line in his diary written. With a deep sigh, he extinguished the candle, and crossed the darkened room to the window.

The full moon illuminated Daveys features, as the warm midsummer breeze blew his long raven hair away from his shoulders .

"So, this is what it feels like, to be free", were the last words he said as he placed the freezing blade against his neck.

And nothing remained after that, other than a soul looking for the only love it ever knew.

Breathing hard, face pale, Davey bolted upright from another bad dream, the dawn had broken and a silver golden light came in through the curtains. He quickly examined his surroundings, his sword, his wardrobe, quill, desk, book case, everything was still here.

A knock at the door made Davey start the sweat starting to run down his face.

"Who-Who's there??" he demanded.

"It's me my lord, Tabby".

Davey relaxed slightly , it was tabby, just tabby,

"Come in".

His servant Tabby, came into the room gently, her bouncy blonde hair not yet put up, a candle in her hand.

"Another bad dream my lord?" she asked as she got near the desk and placed the candle upon it.

"Yes, but I think I'll be OK. Are my brothers awake?"

"No lord, Sir Hunter stirred earlier but they both wont be awake till at least 8, it is 6 now".

Awkwardly, tabby walked over to Daveys bedside, studying his pale face and heavy brown eyes with concern. After all, this wasn't the first time that she had seen him like this, it happened constantly, sometimes every night. Although he would never admit it, Tabby knew it must affect Davey more than he'd like her to know.

And his brothers knew nothing of it at all, to involved with wine, women and money to care about the other more important things.

It was, in the end, always Davey, who tackled any problems, he who paid out to help building down near the town, went hunting when there were harsh winters for the peasants.

But they never cared.

Davey sat and thought for a while, he didn't want to go back to sleep, but he couldn't stay in bed. And he definitely didn't want to wake his brothers.

"I, I think I would like to go outside Tabby, to help, exercise off the dream", muttered Davey, not really concentrating on what he was saying.

"Shall I saddle your horse for you sir?" asked Tabby her voice cutting clear through Daveys mist of thoughts.

"Yes, yes please tabby, but please don't wake anyone"

Tabby smiled and exited the room quickly and quietly.

Davey removed himself quickly from bed, changing into his hunting clothes, attaching his beloved sword to his side.

A ride was what he needed, to clear the thoughts from his head, and so long as Adam or Hunter didn't wake up there was nothing to stop him.

He sweeped down the winding staircases , past the grand halls, with their old paintings and tapestry's, being especially careful as he passed Adam and Hunters bed chambers.

Daveys bedroom was on the top floor of the manor, so getting downstairs was no easy task. When he finally got to the front doors, he found them to already be open, with his black stallion Lestat ready and waiting.

It didn't take Davey long to leave the grounds, and soon he was flying through the forest.

Nothing in the entire world made Davey felt this way, the feeling of absolute freedom, that no-one knew where he was or where he was going.

In summer, he spent most of his time here, writing and thinking, sometimes bringing Tabby, where they would eat together and laugh about the good times.

The light and dark played tricks on his eyes, making him think things were chasing him. He could feel the wind bash harshly against his face and hair, but the further he went the more free he felt.

He carried on riding like this, weaving in and out of trees, the sound of animals waking up all around him, until they reached a stream which ran right through the centre of the forest.

Davey dismounted and led Lestat over to it, tying him to a stump to make sure he wouldn't gallop away, even though they both knew there was more loyalty than that.

Davey collapsed against a nearby tree, the ride and sleepless night had exhausted him to his bones.

He closed his eyes just for a minute, and listened to the sounds around him.

He could hear the stream trickling past, birds singing the dawn chorus, but other than that there was nothing but silence.

And peace. Blissful peace.

He enjoyed it while I lasted duty would soon drag him back to the castle, dealing with his brothers debts whilst they tried to match him up with countless maidens from various lands and backgrounds. By now, he reckoned, he must have seen a woman from every culture and religion, ethnicity and wage, both the beautiful and the ugly had been sent his way, the dumb and the intelligent.

It was, apparently, not normal for a lord of such high status to still be unmarried. And so every month, Davey sat , ate, drank and laughed with women he would never lay eyes upon again only to turn them away and get scolded by his brothers for hours after.

[X] Walked away, heard them say, poison hearts will never change, walked away, again...[X].

Davey just let these thoughts slide through his mind, he didn't want to think about them just now.

The feel of Lestat's warm breath on his hand drew him back to his senses. Once opened, the eyes of owner and horse met, both looking equally exhausted.

Any other hunter would have put himself before his horse, but Davey knew what it was like to be pushed to a limit, and he untied his mount and began back home, the walk would probably do him good anyway.

As he returned through the forest, everything now quiet and still, he reflected on the old times, when Mama had still been alive, the laughs they'd shared, the ears they shed.

"It was her, after all who taught me to read" thought Davey aloud. "Sending me to my room with novels and plays and not letting me out until I'd finished. But then again, that was always better suited to my nature, because I didn't take after father, I didn't want mud, mischief and games every day.

My dream was to take her to Paris one last time, a first time for me. She had studied dance and theatre there when she was younger, before she me my father.

I had always had that dream you know?" he said turning to face Lestat's hazel eyes.

"She said to me that Paris was like every happy person in the world had gathered to be happy in one place, and that there wasn't a single frown on any face, not a tear. The only sadness she ever saw there was when she watched the tragedy Orchid, but even that was moving and motivating. He streets were always busy at day, but they came alive at night.

That's when the theatres and acrobats came about, wine and laughter, because everyone was free and happy. Love and beauty exists in everyone my child she said but you will never see more amazing things than in the people of Paris."

Davey smiled to himself as he entered the grounds, leaves changing to gravel and stones, and he handed Lestat over to Tabby who had waited by the gate or his return.

And so he came towards the castle, yet another day.


	2. In My Blood

"Davey! There you are. See I told you Adam he wouldn't be far away" said Hunter, who had been the other side of the door,

"And I told you to lock the door."

Davey ignored them both and wandered into the dining area where he was greeted brightly by John, Hunter & Adams personal servant.

"Good Morning my lord, been out for a ride I see, can I take your cloak, and where will you be eating today?"

"Erm, down in the servants dining room I need some peace I think, will you be joining us?"

"Only if your brothers are finished with their needs"

A shout came from the Entrance Hall summoning John there right away.

"Maybe I will see you later then my lord if you are not too busy" he suggested, folding Daveys hunting cloak over his arm as he hurried to the door.

"Thank you Joseph I would like that".

The servants eating quarters where almost three times smaller than the room Davey had just left and it had to fit the grand total of 17 servants who lived and worked there.

However for such a tiny room, it was filled wall to wall with happiness, which is why Davey came to eat here, instead of with his snobbish brothers.

Five of the seventeen servants were at the round oak table eating their first meal of the day – oats... again.

This meal was supposed to last them until evening, and it did unless Davey had something to do with it in the meantime.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Davey, pulling up a stool next to Olivia, the most talkative and active of everybody, who had just started on her steaming bowl.

Because she was the most active, Olivia was the one to go to if you wanted to know something, as she was the one who usually knew it first.

"Well now, let me see, Tabby's in the yard as is Elliot and Charlotte, John of course

is at your brothers beck and call. Marissa, Joan, Ebony and Taylor have been sent into town with a list as big as this room. Nay, bigger I think actually.

As you know. Amelia and William are with their families with the flu, nobody's seen Amber at all today and Beth is settling in the new stable boy."

Daveys ears pricked up at the last sentence.

"New stable boy? No-one said anything, pray do tell me more".

"Oh, well, he's quite marvellous according to Beth, quite the charmer. Jade, I think she said, yes, Jade Puget. Apparently he has the looks and voice of an angel.

You should go meet him, introduce him, lay down the rules and so on."

"You know I think I might. Thanks Olivia I'll let you know what he's like ok?"

"Oh do! I'm dying to know more, go on then, go on!!"

Smiling, Davey left the servants eating room and carried on going until the fresh air hit him., and the ground changed from marble and wood to gravel.

The horses where in the field, Lestat lying down obviously worn out after the morning. The figure of Beth, a dark haired, kind eyed stick of a woman could be seen just leaving the entrance to the stables, and by the look on her face it seems Olivia had been right and this boy really was some kind of stable angel.

Davey pushed open the wooden doors to the warm insides of the stables, the smell of fresh hay and air all around him, and a peaceful silence, broke only by the sound of someone sweeping.

A young man with dark brown hair and pale skin came into Daveys view, sweeping all the spare bits of grit and hay from the floor into a corner.

He was completely unaware that Davey was there, singing to himself quietly,his voice was beautiful, everything about him was beautiful.

"Erm, Mr. Puget?"

With a sudden crash the broom fell to the floor, as Jade jumped backwards at the shock of the sudden noise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said Davey.

"My name Is David Marchand but you can call me Davey if you wish everybody else does. I heard from Olivia that you were here so I thought the least I could do was to come down and make sure you are settled properly, I imagine its probably a big change. Where were you employed last?"

Daveys voice was soothing because it looked as though Jade was very nervous and jumpy, maybe he had heard bad rumours about lords and their servants and how they were treated, of course Davey wasn't anything like that and he would hate it if Jade thought otherwise.

"I, I was at home looking after my sister Marissa, because she was ill so my father and mother went out to work, as well as my younger brother who we call Smith. I'm here because I want to send my family money so they can have a better lifestyle and then maybe Marissa can get better too. Thank you for asking my lord, I feel very much at ease." replied Jade, bowing.

He had been told by his mother and father before he left that he must always be on his very best manners whilst he was here because then they would accept him more and treat him better.

"Please, don't call me that, call me Davey". The other man said walking over to Jade, who was still bent facing the wooden floor of the stables ( nothing but the best, even for the horses).

He placed a comforting hand under Jades chin and lifted his head up so they were meeting eye to eye, the brilliant sunlight dancing around Jade through the window illuminating his features, like he really was an angel.

When Davey saw this, his heart stopped in his chest, it was like nothing else in the world mattered so long as he could keep staring at this angelic beauty for eternity. He had never felt this before, it was weird and wonderful at the same time.

"Thank you...Davey" said Jade breathless.

~Jades POV ~

Oh my god, who is he? He must be the lord but he is so kind, and so beautiful, I'd always heard that lords were snobbish and were in it only for what they could get out of it...

But, he seems so genuine, and amazing, his voice filling my head and my heart.

I, I have to say something,

"Thank you...Davey"

~Back~

"You're more than welcome Jade. Any time, may I call you Jade?"

"O-Of course!"

Davey removed his hand from Jades face and the spell broke a little.

"Well, I should get on, I have my brothers accounts to do. But once you are finished here, come and see me, I would like to get to know you more" and he smiled.

"Yes Davey, Thank you Davey."

"Promise?" said Davey as he opened the stable door to step out into the outside world, his eyes twinkling.

Jade smiled.

"Promise."


	3. I Want You To Know

As soon as Davey left Jade, he felt like a part of him had stayed behind. But, he felt, amazing.

There was no other way to describe it, the air was cooler, the light brighter, the colours all around him more vivid.

He wanted to do everything at once, dance through the grass and gravel, sing at the top of his lungs, cry out and tell everybody what he had just heard.

However, a promise is a promise, and Davey headed to the kitchen to Olivia, where she and Madeline where attacking the washing up.

At the sight of Davey coming through the door, Olivia pounced on him wanting to know everything from the sound of his voice to the colour of his shoes.

"Oh leave the lad alone Olivia, he has more important things than to listen to you prattle on", said Madeline.

She was the only servant who referred to Davey like this, she was the oldest at 53 years of age, and had raised him when his mother was sick.

Davey laughed "It's ok Madi, I don't mine".

He replied sitting at a small table where the drying up was stacked, closely followed by Olivia drying a pan as she went.

"Is he as handsome as Beth says he is? Or is he not so? She can extend the truth sometimes, and I mean you've seen her husband he's hardly Prince Charming is he? What do you think? Is he nice?" the words tumbled out of her mouth without stopping for breath as she dried the pan for what must have been the 6th time already.

"Beth does not exaggerate, he is truly an amazing figure of a man, he has a sort of radiance about him, I cannot really describe it. I have asked him to come find me after his chores and we will probably dine with you, and then you can make your own mind up.

That is, if you can really bear to wait that long?" said Davey, an amused look on his face as Olivia tried to figure out in her mind what he must look like, running the cloth around the handle of the pan.

Olivia laughed, and put the pan on the table before returning to the soapy abyss that was the sink.

Davey rose too, the quicker he got the accounts done, the quicker he could relax. It was his own fault for being such an agreeable person.

He bid the girls farewell and walked back along the empty corridors to his bed chamber, his mind full to the brim with Jade thoughts.

'I've never seen a man as beautiful, or as strong, or as precious.' He thought as he ascended yet another set of stairs.

'Is it right what I think about him? In the little time I've known him I feel as though I have had my heart stolen'

He sighed deeply as he finally reached his door. Deciding to put off these thoughts until Jade arrived, he walked in and began his long and boring time of number crunching.

~Jades POV~

~An Hour Later~

'Every things done, the horses are clean, the stable is gleaming, does that mean I should go see Davey now? He did say to go and meet him once I'd done. Well, I better stop off at my room first, and clean myself up a bit' Jade thought all this whilst locking the stable doors, and turning back towards the house, a spring in his step.

As he opened the oak doors to the entrance hall, the stunning view took Jades breath away.

Never before had he been in a house like this, the marble, the mahogany, silver and gold ornaments gleaming and creating rainbow patterns on the walls from where the light shone through them.

Whilst Jade was busy gawking, a servant in his 40's pushed past him mumbling his apologies laden down with sheets that looked like they were gong to serve as bed linen for the whole castle.

"Erm, excuse me sir, do you want some help?" Jade asked the man kindly, who was no struggling with his load.

"Oh thank you yes that would be most helpful" replied the man, eager to be rid of some of his load.

Jade took the top half of the linen and pushed open the door to the dining room with his foot, which both men entered through, to see the grand oak table laden down with silver cutlery and plates, even though there would only be two dining that night. The brothers really were all greed.

Just as Jade piled his linen on top of the young man's,a young girl Beth had introduced earlier named Tabby tapped Jade on the shoulder, a steaming goblet in her hand.

"Davey says he wants to see you now if you would like. If you are going, would you please take this up too? He has bad health you see" she said and handed Jade the warm goblet full to the brim with milk and honey.

"Yes, Yes of course, Where is he?"

"Top floor, I'm afraid, his is the only bed chamber there, it is hidden just behind a curved wall. Just knock and he will let you in" she smiled warmly at Jade who smiled back.

"I'm sorry I cannot take you there myself but I promised Olivia and Madeline I would help them, there is still much washing and cleaning to be done."

Jade nodded apologetically, sorry he couldn't help.

He turned and began his assent of the ever winding staircase to Daveys bed-chamber, the warm milk still steaming.

~...~

As Jade reached the mahogany door, liquid nerves flooded his stomach, but he knocked anyhow, the sound ricocheting off the empty corridors creating an echo.

Jades heart stopped in his chest, for this magical creature was standing before him, facing the window, the afternoon sun bouncing off of his hair and shoulders, his bare torso etched with lines and scars, the hilt of his dagger resting against his skin, denting it.

"Jade!" Davey cried out "I'm so glad your here."

Jade thought 'I'm so glad I'm here'

~Daveys POV~

"Please come and sit, what s that you have there"? Asked Davey gesturing to the bed with one hand and the still steaming goblet with another.

"Oh Tabby gave me this" he said, "She said you have to drink it, for your health".

Davey laughed quietly "Yes she's very compassionate is Tabby, always looks out for me, thank you Jade but I think tis you who needs it not me you look worn out." he said, sinking into the crimson softness of his bed linen.

"Oh, er, no, you must have it it's yours", said Jade sitting besides Davey. Although he wanted the drink desperately, he thought Davey did look ill and as worn out as he was.

"Drink" Davey commanded.

Jade put the silver goblet to his lips and drunk the sweet milk, it filled his body with warmth and energy, his tired muscles and aching bones restored.

As he drained the goblet he let out a long contented sigh. Davey chuckled.

"You did need it, what's that on your face?"

he placed a finger in a long scar that ran down the length of Jades jaw.

"Oh my Grandfather did it. He was unstable, he's dead now but I used to have to go over there every week to help him and he used to shout at me a lot. One day he just lost it all together and sliced me with his knife. It wasn't so long ago, it still hurts sometimes" Jade smiled at Daveys concern.

His finger brushed the red mark lightly, before placing his hand in Jades neck, the heat between them intensifying.

Davey lost himself in Jades warm eyes, and the world, all of his pain and suffering melted away. In an instant their lips met and they were kissing each other as though today was their last.

Jade forced himself onto Davey, so that he fell amongst a pile of crimson velvet and Daveys hands started exploring underneath Jades clothing feeling every inch of his chest.

Daveys eyes locked onto Jades once again, the passion flaring in the air.

Jade stuttered,

"I love you".


	4. Moonlit Heartbeats

Jades heart-beat suddenly raised through the ceiling, what had he just said.

Why? How?

It was true but that didn't give him the right to say it to his master of all people, his keeper, his protector.

Davey felt like time had frozen, he could see the panic in Jades eyes, the fear at what he had just admitted.

But the truth was Davey didn't know what to say either, so the silence just kept on going.

Jade fell into the space next to Davey on the bed, not having the strength in him to get up, his muscles and heart ached.

"You...love me?"

Jade closed his eyes at Daveys voice. The only way to answer was to admit everything he had been thinking about, everything he wanted, everything he needed. There was, as Jade saw it, no way back now.

" When you left me earlier, all wanted to do was to call you back so you would stay with me just a little while longer. I know its not even been a day, but I feel like I've known you all my life. When you looked at me earlier, when I told you about my grandfather, it was like you really cared about me, and no-ones ever looked at me like that. My parents and brother love me, but Smith was always the educated one, the one who could read and write first, even though it should be his big brother teaching him. I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry".

"That's exactly how I feel"

Jade looked at Davey who had sat up and was looking directly into Jades eyes, like he was trying to read his soul, and he placed his arm around his waist and lay his head in his chest. Davey felt Jades heartbeats echo in his ear, like a strange symphony.

"Davey"

Davey looked at Jade and saw worry etched into the lines of his face.

"Is it... wrong? Because we are both men after all. Isn't it a sin like what the priest tells you in church? Whenever me and my parents went every Sunday, to the church, all the priest used to talk about was how immoral everything was, and how to love your wife and family."

Davey smiled and nuzzled into Jades chest, breathing in his warm scent of hay and linen. He understood his worry. If they were found, Davey would be thrown in jail, and Jade would be hung. Thinking back to the time when Davey was a child, he remembered seeing Gerald and Frank together in the way he and Jade were often. He could never understand why people thought it so wrong and dirty. He could understand why they left. They had come to see him the night before to say goodbye, and Davey had given his solemn promise to never breathe a word of their whereabouts, wanting them to be safe.

With this in mind, Davey could give an honest and pure answer, one he had thought about for along time now.

"No, Love is so pure and simple, whatever makes you happy is what counts the most in life. You make me happy, there couldn't be anything more right".

Jade sighed relieved "I think so too" he said, running his fingers through Daveys long raven hair smiling softly.

Returning the smile, Davey traced Jades lips with his fingers, tracing his happiness.

The other man smiled wider and leant in to kiss his new love, his heartbeat steady now.

"Jade you look exhausted"

"It's been a long day, before I started working you're brothers got me up at half four to get myself acquainted with the house and yard."

"Hmph." replied Davey, rolling over and pulling Jade with him, so they were spooned together.

"I'm tired too. I get Nightmares, they fright me every time, they're so real." he paused not wanting to tell Jade any more, not wanting to divulge something he had kept so safe and secret for so long now.

"Lets sleep, maybe now you're here I will have dreams not nightmares"

Jade thanked God that Davey could not see him blushing, and tightened his hold, scared to let him go.

And their heartbeats where in perfect symphony

And Davey did not dream at all.

The sun left the sky and the full moon shone through the grand windows, illuminating the lovers embrace. They looked liked angels.

On the mahogany desk lay a poem Davey had written earlier, all his feelings spilled out onto parchment, like the ink was his blood.

Are you going to stay with me

by my side, see what I cant see

hear the music I cant hear

say the things I want to speak

if you would do all these things for me

I know you love who I am and what I'm not

rather than what I have or haven't got

I love you with my heart and soul

my spirit and bone, my strength and weakness

because you are my everything and without you, I'm nothing.

The gleam of Daveys eyes could be seen as the moons shimmer reflected off of them. Stirring slightly, he woke up properly, slowly making out his belongings in the small light he had, and he got his mind in order.

Turning over, he saw Jade, sleeping peacefully, the white light giving him an angelic glow.

"Jade, Jade pretty wake up" said Davey softly nudging him as gently as he could.

Yawning, and sitting up, Jade rubbed his eyes bringing Daveys gorgeous face into more focus.

"What's the time? Do you have a clock here?"

"There's a grandfather clock just outside I'll go and look."

"It's half past 10, tis too late for any dinner. Maybe I'll just eat you" said Davey, grinning broadly and leaping onto the bed and Jade in a most undignified manner.

Jade smiled seductively back and threw his arms around Davey nuzzling into his neck making Davey giggle like a school boy.

And that's when they heard Tabby apologize for having walked in without knocking.


	5. Dirty Secrets Hide

Daveys eyes widened in panic and fear, as Tabby dropped the pile of fresh towels onto the floor.

"Oh".

Davey hastily untangled himself from Jade and walked over to Tabby as Jade sat up and straightened himself out.

Davey swiftly swept over to her and tugged on her arm, to get her out of the room as quickly as was possible.

Once they were outside, Davey shut the door and looked around him to make sure no-one else was there also.

"Tabby, you can't tell anyone, you know what will happen to us, do you remember Frank and Gerard?"

Tabby exhaled and looked to the floor. She would never tell anyone. And she remembered Frank and Gerard well, they had been very close. Like Davey, they had had kind and loving natures, and got along with everyone, rich or poor, noble birth or common farmer. It had broken her heart when she'd heard they had left and she hadn't heard from them since. But she knew they were much better off that way. If they ever came round here...

When she looked up into Daveys warm eyes, wide and fearful and knew nothing, no amount of money or threats could persuade her to say anything.

But if his brothers found out, that was another matter entirely, for they were obsessed with getting a wife, or even a mistress for Davey.

"But if anyone else finds out Davey what will you do?"

Davey stopped and thought for a while his brain working fast .

"I'll try and find Frank, I have a good idea where they are, should we need to that's where we'll go."

Davey suddenly held onto Tabby's shoulder, tears rolling down his pale face.

"Tabby..."

"I shan't tell, ever, this is something that shall stay with me until my dying day. I'd never want to hurt you, I care too much, you have always been so good too me."

He embraced her, breaking down completely,.

"Thank you, thank you." he whispered, floods of tears caressing his cheeks.

"Ssh, it's ok. I'll go and get something for you both to eat. If Olivia asks, which she will no doubt, beside herself she was, I'll say you took Jade on a walk through the grounds and just lost track of time."

"Bless you Tabby, I can never thank you enough, I'll go tell Jade" cried Davey thankfully, planting a small kiss on her cheek. He bolted through his chamber door, to where Jade was beside himself with fear.

He was sitting upon the edge of Daveys bed, pale and shaking, his nails bitten to pieces.

When he saw Davey, he rushed up to him and they clung to each other, and he collapsed into a nervous wreck.

"It's ok Jade, we're gong to be ok, ssh, she'll not tell anyone I promise, we'll be ok, I promise".

Davey sat Jade down onto the bed and sat beside him an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"We took a walk around the grounds and lost track of time ok? We'll be alright, my angel, everything will sort itself out. "

Eventually Jade stopped shaking and he nuzzled into Daveys chest and his breathing slowed.; He could hear Daveys heartbeat playing him a melody, soothing his own, pounding heart.

He didn't even notice Tabby walk in with two steaming trays of vegetables and pie. A gentle smile on her face, her blonde curls tumbling out of her bun.

Davey returned her smile and took one of the trays, his stomach angry at the neglect it had suffered and he nudged Jade back to reality.

As Jade came too, he balanced his own tray on his lap and began eating ravenously as though he had been starved.

But then he was nothing more than a peasant and a servant in the eyes of others, he probably was.

Tabby sat on the chair near the desk, letting her hair tumble past her shoulders and rubbing the back of her neck. She examined the room while the two men attacked their plates with ravenous hunger, taking in the intricate detail of everything, from the wooden furniture Davey had had sent to him from his cousins in Italy, to the mahogany floorboards and Chinese rugs depicting great past battles and mythical creatures.

"Have you seen the grounds yet Jade?" asked Tabby. If this alibi was going to succeed Jade needed to be fully prepared.

"No, not yet, I've heard they are very beautiful as well as vast." he replied, his mouth still full of pie and cabbage.

"I'll take you round, no-body knows the grounds as well as I do anyway." said Davey, who had remembered manners and had swallowed all his food so he did not spray half-chewed morsels everywhere.

"In the morning?" Jade asked forlornly, he hated mornings, they were always misty and cold whatever time of year, it played on his nerves and made him paranoid.

"No, after you have finished eating of course".

Tabby looked up at Davey uncertainly, yes Davey knew his way around better than anyone there, but it was dark, the only light coming from the moon and stars. Jade, also looked worried, for he didn't know his way around anywhere yet, and if they got lost, that was going to be even harder to cover up.

But neither said anything, and the only sound in the room was the gentle scraping of metal against china.

Finally, both had finished their meals and Tabby smile and took the empty trays from them and went out of the door to downstairs without a further word.

Davey stood also, and turned to Jade, his hand outstretched a gentle smile caressing his face.

"Come with me" he said.

Jade slipped his hand into Daveys and got pulled up from the crimson sheets.

Together they ran through the corridors, everything becoming a blur, and whereas Jade would usually want to take everything in, all he wanted now was to escape the confines of the prison they were in.

He only relaxed when he could smell the fresh air and the scent of hay drifting from the stables.

When they got to the stable doors, Davey hastily pulled out a key from inside his clothes and unlocked it , pulling Jade inside after him.

Jade could do nothing but lean against the wall, watching the nervous reactions of all the horses apart from Lestat, who seemed to be used to random things colouring about him, and didn't even start when Davey tacked him up with the simplest of saddles and bridles, no metal bits or unessential decorations.

Lestat calmly followed his master out of the door, and Jade followed suit, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Davey, how are we ever going to get the information about the grounds we need for me on horseback? I'll never learn it all, surely it would be better to stroll around each bit or..."

He stopped when he saw that Davey had a mischievous twinkle in his eye and he had a hand held out to help Jade settle down behind him.

"Because, we're going to do this my way..."


	6. Midnight Whispers

With one gesture from Davey, Lestat cantered off into the dark mass of trees, bearing his burden with apparent ease. Layers of black and grey gave the constant impression of ghosts and ghouls chasing them, knowing heir secret. The cold harsh wind brushed against their faces, taunting them, singing to them. It knew.

And the faster they went, the louder it sung.

Jade clung to Davey tight in fear of falling. He had rode before of course, but never so recklessly and without a sense of direction or purpose. It was like Davey was being guided by some other force.

Davey looked around at Jade to check on him, and the gleam of freedom sparkled in his eyes, something no-one saw, something Davey loved.

His raven black hair streamed out behind him, making him at one with the nigh, like he could disappear any second, leaving Jade behind,

He was a dark angel.

Jades dark angel.

For what seemed like hours they rode through the shadows gaining speed all the time like they were never going to stop.

In, in the distance, Jade could see a stream, grey an glowing, reflecting the moons light making it glow like a pool of holy water.

As they approached it, Lestat slowed and then stopped when they got to the waters edge, his hot breath creating mist in the cool night air.

Davey dismounted first so he could help Jade down, taking his pale shaking hands and reassuring him.

Lestat lay down beside the water and drank quietly, making ripples on the waters surface making the moons reflection dance.

"Are you alright"? Asked Davey quietly.

He was not used to riding with others, he thrill of going so fast and recklessly no longer scared him.

" I forgot, I'm sorry."

Jade managed to smile shakily.

"I'm fine Davey, where are we?"

"My mother brought me here as a child, an I now come here to escape the prison of the castle. Come, sit with me."

Davey sat down on the grass beneath a large oak tree with a sigh.

"Jade"

Jade had remained standing and was looking about him in awe a the beauty of he place. When he hear his name being called he turned around to its caller.

"That's a command Jade"giggled Davey smiling mischievously up at him.

Jade giggled too and sat down besides his master, taking the liberty of resting his head on his chest.

He sighed with sheer contentment, and just lay there, breathing in the fresh smell of flowers, feeling the warm grass beneath them, contrasting with the cool air and listening to nothing but their breathing and Lestat's snorts and movements.

"Are we being rash?" asked Jade more to himself than to Davey, feeling the other man stiffen beneath him.

"No, no, it's not that I don't care for you, it's just, your brothers, the villagers, your title, is that not also important?"

Davey sat and thought for a while before replying, aware that Jades brown eyes were now focused on him.

"No, I don't think it's important at all. My brothers have tried to place me with women for years, and although most were, lovely, I never had the connection, the fire, the urge, the feeling I have with you, from the first second; madness maybe, insanity even, that's what they'd say, I have known you not even a few days and already I say things such as this but it's like it feels so right, it would be wrong to stay silent."

Jade took in what Davey said quietly, as it was exactly what he felt, and it was just too strange, he never had believed in love at first sight, but, maybe he was wrong??

Jade felt Daveys fingers run through his hair and he cuddled closer, earning a kiss on his forehead.

Their eyes met for a moment before Davey pulled Jade onto him with a warm and passionate kiss.

~Daveys POV~

I can't believe what I'm doing,he's right I shouldn't risk my status and family approval for him, it goes against everything I've ever learnt, from church, from my brothers.

So why I can't stop kissing him, why I can't stop running my fingers through his hair, why I can't stop enjoying the feel of him on me...is a mystery.

I should pull away.

But those eyes, the deep brown of his eyes just makes me want to melt into him, how can he not know what he's doing to me?

My lips finish connecting with his, and I sigh, the warmth off of his body warming mine.

He puts a pale hand on my face.

"Don't stop".

~Back~

Davey didn't seem to care what made Jade say it, all that mattered was that it had been said, and all there was in the world was the scent of the flowers, the sudden warmth of the air and each other....

(TBC)


	7. Rainy Days

Since that amazing night, they hardly saw each other, Jade was always busy cleaning this and cleaning that, and the few precious moments they got were spent recklessly, like when the lay together in the hay whilst the stable doors were open and they never really seemed to notice others that much.

Of course they could be themselves around Tabby, and Davey had been considering telling all the servants, for he had known them many years and had shown them nothing but kindness and compassion, but thought he should take it up with both Tabby and Jade before he made any rash moves.

Summer was closing now, Jade had been working with the Marchand family nearly 3 months and the nights were drawing in, and sometimes he thought maybe he'd dreamt that day.

It was a warm evening, one of the last the summer had to offer, when Jade finally finished packing the belongings for the two brothers, who were going away to the other side of the country for recreational purposes.

All the servants were gathered outside to wave the carriage off the grounds, and Davey sat and watched it from his window, unwilling to show his face. He didn't have ill feeling to his brothers, in fact he had no feeling, none at all.

He came away from the glass and sunk into his crimson sheets with his arm over his face, blacking out the world.

A knock on the door a little while later broke the solace of his thoughts, and when Davey didn't answer the door creaked open and footsteps, light yet not feminine were heard crossing his floorboards after the door had been closed after the intruder.

"Are you planning on staying here all evening?" said Jade as he sat on Daveys bed and placed a hand on his side.

The raven haired man turned over to stare into the others eyes and sighed.

"I wanted to go out but it's started to rain."

Jade turned to look at the window, and sure enough the weather had turned quickly, and grey clouds threw water to the ground below.

Jade fell next to his companion in dismay at the weather changes. The humid air and rain meant a storm was on the way, and he hated thunder.

Davey examined the worry lines on his face,

"You are not scared of thunder are you?"

. . . .

He couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his face, he had never understood the fear of thunder, and he couldn't help but laugh a little at the look of embarrassment on Jades face.

"Aw"

"!"

Jade went to make some remark back when Davey placed his hand over his mouth and leant over him, their bodies dangerously close, and Davey felt Jades erection suddenly appear, making Davey let out a small noise of want.

"Don't be scared with me." he whispered, "I'm here for you"

Davey kissed Jade's neck softly, his lips warm against Jades skin.

"And here"

His writers hands, calloused from riding his horse and constantly holding a quill slid underneath Jade's clothing, lifting it up slightly so he could kiss next to his navel, his breath hot on his lovers stomach.

"And here."

He lent on his side to free his other hand, and ran it down the length of Jades leg, causing him to inhale sharply.

Jade sat forward suddenly and pulled Davey up and into a kiss, whilst his hands undid the three buttons at the back of the neck, and pulled the material off of his torso, having to break the passion fro a split second, and Jade marvelled at his bare chest in more detail than he could have done the first time he had seen it, kissing every scar, his manly working class hands holding Davey close.

Neither of them paid any attention to the thunder now, Davey had managed to obtain some freedom and had removed not only Jades home-spun cotton shirt, but also his belt, and was now, though still fighting for domination in the passionate kiss, had succeeded in undressing Jade, finding out at just the right time that Jade hadn't done any riding today and, wasn't wearing any sort of undergarment.

The sight of him tore Daveys mind into lust filled pieces as he held Jades face in his palm and leant forward, whispering softly

"How much do you hate thunder?".


End file.
